Lavender
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: Ran and Shinichi are seperated child lovers, they promise to meet each other again when the grow up, when the met again, Ran absloute hated Shinchi,but what happened when she found out she had a engagement with Shinichi?
1. the lavender promise

Lavender  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan but I loved to have Ran!  
  
She clearly remembered the first person she had ever liked- Shin-Kun. Even though they are very small when they had met each other, but Shin-Kun can be counted as her first love. When she met Shin-Kun, she was five. Today, she is a seventeen years old high school girl. From the day she had met Shin-Kun, she had never liked any other boy expect for him.  
  
She clearly remembered, when she cried over her parents' divorcement, she met Shin-Kun. Shin-Kun comforted her with his gentle smile, he taught her happiness and helped her to learn how to smile again. Even though she and Shin-Kun only have 1 month to be with each other, she still likes him deeply. Their blissful times of being together are deeply damaged by Shin- kun's immigration to America. For the first time, she cried for other reasons than her parents' divorcement. Even though she is very sad and hurt but she pretended to be happy. She doesn't want Shin-Kun to feel guilty of her sadness. She doesn't want Shin-Kun to be worried. When Shin-Kun was about to leave, he took her to a beautiful garden filled with one kind of flower- Lavender. This kind of Lavender is a new type, a type she has never seen before. This is the best kind of Lavender she had ever seen. Shin-Kun told her this kind of Lavender have a very special name: "Shinran Flower" When she heard this name, she is deeply touched. The flower has her name and Shin-Kun's name combined together Shinran flower, this is a symbol of her and Shin-Kun's eternity. Shin-Kun and her have a agreement together, when they are both seventeen, Shin-Kun will try his best to become a famous detective. When he had completed his dreams of becoming a famous detective, he will return and search for her. She will also do the same, to become a female detective. When they had found each other, they will never be separated again, they will be together forever. Even though she doesn't know Shin-Kun's full name and when he is going to return, she still wants to complete her agreement with Shin-Kun. 12 years, Shin-Kun had left her for 12 years already. She had completed her agreement of becoming a famous detective in Japan. She believed, Shin-Kun will come back soon.  
  
"Ran, what are you thinking about?" Ran's best friend-Sonoko Suzuki had pulled her away from her memories. "Hakuba likes you!"  
  
"I just see him as a friend." Ran replied Sonoko. She rejects every boy because of her love Shin-Kun.  
  
"But he really likes you!" Sonoko won't give up of persuading Ran to go out with Hakuba. "Are you still waiting for him? Your Shinran flower lover?"  
  
"Ran, things like this just won't happen, I suggest you forget about him." Ran 's sister-Aoko also hoped Ran could accept other boys. "I mean, you don't even know his full name. Your story is fairy tale, a fairy tale that won't come true."  
  
Is it really a fairy tale? If it's a fairy tale, it will come true. She believed deeply.  
  
"Good morning everybody, we will start out lessons now." The teacher walks in the classroom " We have a exchange student here, everybody welcome Kudou Shinichi."  
  
A handsome boy slowly walks into the classroom, he had the most beautiful blue eyes Ran had ever seen. His hair is short and he is tall. From the moment he had walked in, his empty eyes could only see one person- Ran. His eyes were staring at Ran all the time.  
  
"Ran, he is staring at you." Sonoko whispered to Ran.  
  
" I guess some of you had already knew who he is. For those of you who don't know, Kudou Shinichi is a famous high school detective just like Ran Mouri." The teacher explained. " He comes from America."  
  
[America.can he be.] Ran's heart was suddenly filled with unknown happiness  
  
"He is so cute!" Some classmate chattered.  
  
"I know!" another replies.  
  
"Kudou Shinichi, will you please sit beside Ran." The teacher  
  
Shinichi walked slowly towards Ran. Still, Ran's shadows appeared deeply inside his eyes. For no reason, Ran could hear her heart beat.  
  
[He looks like.Shin-Kun!]  
  
In recess time, Aoko was running towards Ran's classroom. On her way to Ran's classroom, she collides with a boy.  
  
"I am so sorry." Aoko apologized straight away.  
  
"Is ok." The boy similes gently "Are you a student in year 12 B class?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I am today's new exchange student, I came from America."  
  
"Then that means you are my new classmate, glad to meet you." Aoko smiled back at the boy. "My boyfriend is also in America."  
  
"Glad to meet you, my name is Kurabo Katio." The boy said gently. "My girl friend is in Japan, I come back just to find her."  
  
"Katio, are you really Kuroba Kaito?" Aoko can't believe this wasn't a dream, can this boy be her boyfriend and the only boy she can't forget about over the past year?  
  
"You are.Aoko?" Katio was amazed, he can't believe he had found her- his first love and the girl he could never forget about. When the lesson finishes, every one gathers around Shinichi's table. Chattering.  
  
"Kudou-Kun, may I ask if you have a girl friend?" A girl asked Shinichi shyly.  
  
"Yes, I have. I have come to Japan just to find her." Shinichi replied coldly.  
  
To be continued  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, if there are some stupid errors, please don't mind. Sorry if there is. 


	2. Aoko and Kaito

Lavender 2  
  
Katio had the same plight as her, they are both orphans. She remembered the first time of meeting Katio, she was crying. She cried because for those she loved and who loved her had left her. At that moment, she met Katio. Now to think of if, Katio must be very sad at that moment. But he pretended to be happy just to comfort her.  
  
"My name is Kuroba Katio, nice to meet you." Katio performed her with his magic happily, comforting her with his magic.  
  
Katio let her knew that when you lost someone you loved deeply, somewhere in this world. Some place, there will always be another who she loved the most and loved her the most. She believed she had found this person at that moment, she believes the person is Katio. Katio and she had being together in an orphanage for a few months, in this short period of time, she was blissful and happy. Even though she lost her parents, but she felt happy every minute when she is with Katio. She was thankful to God for letting her to have "happiness" in her life again. But, she don't know the "happiness" she is having only last for a short period of time. She thought that she and Katio could live happily ever after as prince and princess just like the ones in the fairy tales. But, she was wrong. Katio was soon adopted by Katio's family friends- the Kudou family. At the same time, Ran's parent also adopted her. She thought that maybe she was destined not to have "happiness" in her life. She tried to comfort herself but she can't. Kudou families are immigrating to America and they had decided to take Katio with them. This means, she and Katio are separated forever!  
  
On the day of Katio's departure, it's a fine day. But in her heart, it's a rainy day. A brutal rainy day. She told Katio her feelings for him, she felt better after telling Katio her feelings for him. Katio told her his feelings for her. Her sadness suddenly convert into happiness, she also told Katio her feelings for him.  
  
On that day, they are both very sad because they have to face to tragic separation between them. She doesn't cry because she believed in destiny. If she and Katio are really meant to be, they will meet one day no matter where they are. Katio did come back as usual as she believed he will.  
  
"Katio, is it really you?" Aoko's dream finally came true, he came back.  
  
"Are you fooled? I am Katio! The one who performed magic for you when we are small." Katio laughed. He is also very happy that he could finally be with the girl he loved.  
  
"We can no longer depend on phones and letters, right?" Aoko cried because she is very happy.  
  
"Of cause."  
  
"From now on, we will always be together." They hugged tightly in the season of blissfulness.  
  
When Shinichi said he had a girlfriend, a lot of girl's heart broke at once. Shinichi doesn't stay in the class for long, he went out. Ran looked at Shinichi; she felt that he really looked like Shin-Kun.  
  
"Ran, Hakuba is looking for you." Sonoko said to ran.  
  
"Tell him that I am not here!" Ran wants to shirk away from Hakuba. She don't even like him, she only sees him as a friend. Ran couldn't find anywhere to hide in the classroom, so she jumped out from the window. Suddenly, Shinichi appeared and Ran landed on him, the worst thing is, they kissed. Ran was feeling angry when she saw her first kiss being taken away by a stranger. But she can't blame him because it was her fault. She should be more careful.  
  
"Ran!" its Hakuba's voice. He is looking for Ran.  
  
"Kudou-kun, I am very sorry about what I did before, but would you please do something for me? Please." Ran plead him, after all, he is the only one that could her get away from this mess.  
  
"It's my pleasure; you wanted me to get rid of him for you, right?"  
  
"Yes, please help me!"  
  
"But promise you don't be mad at anything I am going to do to you." Shinichi smiled cunningly.  
  
"What ever! Just help me get rid of him." Ran was thinking of hiding behind the tree when Kudou Shinichi suddenly hugged her, and for the second time, he kissed her. This time it was no accident!  
  
For Ran, unfortunately, Hakuba and all the people in the class saw this scene. They couldn't even believe their own eyes! Hakuba was totally mad when he saw this. He couldn't tolerate seeing a complete stranger kissing "his" Ran.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Hakuba immediately run towards them.  
  
"So Kudou and Mouri are actually boyfriend and girlfriend." Other classmate started to chat and spread this rumor.  
  
"They seem like they have been together for a long time." Another classmate said.  
  
"No wonder he is always looking at Ran's direction."  
  
"Ran should've told us that she already had a handsome boyfriend."  
  
"Ran is so lucky! She has Hakuba and Kudou liking her at the same time, they are all cute guys."  
  
"Kudou and Mouri sure suit each other well."  
  
When Hakuba heard all these rumors, he wanted to tell them to shut up. Ran is his forever! Kudou is just nothing!  
  
"How could you! This is my first kiss!" Ran looked at Shinichi, feeling sad.  
  
"You kissed me automatically for the first time, the second time, I got permission from you. You said I could use anyway to help you, remember?" Shinichi smiled  
  
Ran said nothing, she ran away crying. It's all my fault! Ran thought. Now, how could I ever face Shin-kun again? 


	3. Sisters and brothers?

Lavender 3  
  
Ran was very glad that this bad day was finally over. She was nearly annoyed to death, since that accident occurs in the afternoon. Everyone said she shouldn't hide her relationship with Kudo-kun, they also said how they suited each other. Sonoko was the one who talked a lot, she keep on saying about her and kudo-kun as a couple. She hoped in her heart that she could escape from this problem.  
  
Ran was standing outside the school gate, waiting for her sister- Aoko, but her sister didn't seemed to appear. She went and looks for Aoko, but saw something she would hated to! Kudou Shinichi was actually kissing her sister! Finally, Ran couldn't abide her anger anymore, so she walks forward toward her sister and Kudou Shinichi.  
  
"You little jerk! How dare you touch my sister?" Ran shouted at the guy sitting beside her sister, who looked surprised. Ran suddenly recognizes that it was not only her whose shouting at her sister and the guy, someone else was also shouting with her. She turned around and found out that guy is actually Kudou Shinichi, and he was actually standing right beside her.  
  
How could this happen!? Two Kudou's!? Ran was confused; she looked at Shinichi and the guy sitting beside Aoko- Katio. They looked exactly alike!  
  
"Brother, why do you touch "my stuff"!" Shinichi talked at the same time as Ran to their brother and sister. When he noticed there was someone else, he turned around and saw Ran. He was also very surprised, he thought that Ran was with his brother, but there was actually a girl who looks exactly alike Ran!  
  
Katio and Aoko were even more confused, of cause; they don't even know what Shinichi and Ran were talking about. They are also very surprised that there's actually another girl and boy who looked exactly looked alike each other's lovers.  
  
"Brother, this.." Shinichi asked Katio  
  
"Sister.. How come..." Ran also asked Aoko  
  
"Ran, he's the boyfriend I had been talking to you about- Katio." Aoko replied to Ran  
  
"Shinichi, she is Aoko." Katio said to Shinichi  
  
"So your brother is my sister's..." Ran don't seem to be confused anymore  
  
"And she is your sister..." Shinichi had also snapped out of the confusion.  
  
"What did you say about me back then?" Ran refresh her memories and remembered what Shinichi said, that she was part of his "collection" or she is his! Ran felt a high anger going through her blood, ready to burst out.  
  
"Why are you so angry when you thought that I was kissing with another girl? Are you jealous? You like me?" Shinichi simile. He suddenly looks like a playboy, tricking Ran.  
  
"Aoko, let's go" Ran pulled Aoko away from Katio and Shinichi; she hated herself for not being patient. This is just great, now she is misunderstood again by that playboy!  
  
"Ran.wait." Aoko don't know what's wrong with Ran, but she still needs to talk to Katio...  
  
"Kudou Shinichi, listen, I am not part of your owning!!!" Ran shouted, and then she pulled Aoko away, walking towards the direction of their house.  
  
"Shinichi? What's happening around here? You. do you like her?" Katio never saw Shinichi simile for a single time, this is the first time.  
  
"I had a desire of wanting her over all these years.." Shinichi's expression turned cold again as he and Katio watched Aoko and Ran vanish away from them.  
  
"Ran, what's wrong with you and Kudou Shinichi?" Aoko asked Ran, curiously, on their way home.  
  
"Please do not mention him! I am totally annoyed with him!" Ran gets angry straight away as Aoko mentions Shinichi.  
  
"What's going on here?" Aoko still won't give up on questioning Ran about her suspicious movements.  
  
"My whole class..... They said I liked him. Those boring rumors!" Ran blushed, she thought of the moment when Shinichi kissed her in front of the whole class and decided to hide it as a secret from Aoko.  
  
"That's wonderful." Aoko smiled gently at Ran. "He's Katio's brother, you two suited each other well."  
  
"We do not! Just because he is your boyfriend's brother. That doesn't mean I have to like him!" Ran was totally annoyed; she can't believe her own sister would say that playboy suited her. "And... you know I only like Shin- kun."  
  
"Ran, I am serious." Aoko said, seriously. "That Shin-kun, I don't think you have any hope with him. I think you should consider going out with other boys. Like Kudou Shinichi. He seems to like you, very much"  
  
"I will never! I don't care if I don't have any hope with Shin-kun. I will still keep our lavender promises." Ran had made her decision that she will never give up on Shin-kun.  
  
"Ah, I don't what to do with you." Aoko signed  
  
"I am just like you, sister. You didn't give up on Katio, and now he is back!" Ran finally smiled through the whole conversation. "Good for you, Aoko. You are not alone any more!"  
  
"Ran." Aoko smiled. " No matter what decisions you make, I will always support you."  
  
"Thank you, Aoko." Ran was very happy that her beloved sister finally found her happiness; she hoped that she would also be like her sister.  
  
When Ran and Aoko arrived back home, they are very surprised to find their mother, father and even their grandfather sitting in the living room. They won't gather together if they weren't anything special.  
  
"Ran and Aoko are back." Eri and Ran's grandfather- Mouri Kichi was discussing something.  
  
"Good afternoon, grandfather." Ran and Aoko both made a 90 degree bow to their grandfather.  
  
"Good to see you two, now please sit down, we have something to tell you two, it's about Ran." Kichi give Ran a gentle simile.  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, Ran. You don't seem to have any boyfriend these years, so we are arranging you to meet with this guy." Eri smiled at her daughter.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Arranged Marriage?

Lavender 4  
  
"What!" Even Aoko couldn't believe that Ran's parents will do such things to her.  
  
"You will get married some day" Kichi laughed  
  
"Are you serious!? I am only 18 yrs old!" Ran is starting to get angry again, she's so unfortunate today. "Anyway, it should be Aoko who should get married first, she's the sister!"  
  
"RAN!!" Aoko hoped deeply in her heart that she wouldn't get involved in this stupid arrange marriage. And she was dating Kaito at the moment, she don't want to split up with him again because of some stupid reasons.  
  
"Ran, this marriage was arranged when you were born." Eri said, calmly. "The guy is the son of one of Mouri family's best friend."  
  
"Yes, it supposed to be a arrange marriage for the last generation." Kichi said to Ran. "But what a pity your grandma give birth to your father, we are expecting a girl."  
  
"Father!" Kogoro said, impatiently.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Why don't you ask my opinion first?" Ran started to cry, she felt that her families had hurt her very much. "What makes you think you can decide for me!?"  
  
"It's like you don't have any boyfriend, it's a good opportunity for you to meet one." Kogoro treat this as a good thing for Ran that he doesn't even noticed Ran's hurt feelings.  
  
"But..I already have a guy I like!" After Ran finishes her sentence, she run straight back to her room without looking at anyone.  
  
"Aunt Kisaki, you shouldn't force Ran like that!" Aoko have the same thought as Ran, they shouldn't control other people's life, even though that person is your own daughter. Without a word, Aoko run away from the living room to Ran's room.  
  
The living room was left with a reticence.  
  
In Kudou Mansion  
  
"What! You want me to see a girl and have a marriage arrangement with her!?" Shinichi couldn't believe this is actually happening to him, he stare at his parents and his grandfather in awe.  
  
"Shinichi, this marriage was arranged when you were born." Shinichi's grandfather- Hikari had a big grin on his face that he was simply happy about this whole thing. "The girl is a daughter of the friend of our family. I bet you would like that girl."  
  
"Why is it me?" Shinichi's mind was filled with anger, he don't want an arrange marriage! He wants Ran "Why do you think you have the right to control my life and my future?"  
  
"Shinichi, don't be mad at your grandfather." Yukiko put her arms around Shinichi, trying to calm him down. "Your grandfather was looking forward towards this marriage; the last generation couldn't fulfill his wish, now it's up to you."  
  
"Uncle Yusaku, does Shinichi really need to do this?" Kaito asked Yusaku, worried.  
  
"I am afraid so, this is a meeting that we must all participate in." Yusaku replied Kaito's question. "We promised the people from the other side, so we stick with our promise."  
  
"What makes you think you have the qualifications to do this?" Shinichi's anger grew to be even bigger.  
  
"Shinichi please doesn't talk to your elders like this." Yukiko said, calmly. "Look, you don't even have a girlfriend, why don't you try and go out with this girl. You should try."  
  
"I won't like any other girls anymore!" Shinichi's very determined.  
  
"Why? Is it because you already have a girl you liked?" Yusaku asked, curiously.  
  
"Yes, I had liked this girl very much." Shinichi replied, coldly. "If it's not because we migrated to America! We would've been separated!"  
  
"You have to attend this meeting even you though you already have a girl you liked." Hikari said in a very strong tone.  
  
"You are always like this! Telling me what to do and controlling my life! Because of you! I have to be separate with Ran!" Shinichi shouted loudly at his elders.  
  
"Ran?" Yukiko asked  
  
"She is the only girl I would like in my life."  
  
Mouri Manson  
  
Ran cried on her bed for a very long time, Aoko wanted to help but realized that she can't really do anything. Ran cries, Aoko also cries with her.  
  
"Aoko, why is this planet so brutal? Why everyone wants to separate me and shin-kun?" Ran cried, ruefully. "Before we can't be with each other, now they won't even let me wait for him!"  
  
"Ran, please don't cry." Aoko cried "Maybe you would like the guy, the guy who was supposed to marry you."  
  
"It's impossible! I would like no one other then Shin-kun!" Ran said, determined, just like Shinichi.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
